Manuel en el País de las Maravillas
by alishta
Summary: Manuel (Chile) en su cumpleaños recibe un libro, "Alicia en el país de las maravillas". Vestido al igual que la protagonista del libro, ya que perdio una apuesta, al perseguir a un conejo termina llegando a ese extraño mundo llamado El País de las Maravillas. ¿Es un sueño o es la realidad?
1. Capitulo 1

_Disclaimer: _  
><em>Todos los derechos de de los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya. <em>  
><em>Todos los derechos de los personajes de Hetamerica pertenecen a nnennisita1234 (Deviantart)<em>  
><em>Todos los derechos de los personajes de Latin Hetalia pertenecen al grupo Latin Hetalia(Deviantart)<em>  
><em>Todos los derechos de Alicia en el país de las maravillas pertenecen a Lewis Carroll<em>

_Personajes Latin Hetalia/Hetamerica:_

_Chile = Manuel_  
><em>Argentina = Diego<em>  
><em>Peru = José<em>  
><em>Mexico = Francisco<em>  
><em>Costa Rica = Rafael  juanca_  
><em>Bolivia = Rosaura<em>  
><em>Uruguay = Sebastián<em>

Capitulo 1

Era un día primaveral, el Sol bajaba suavemente sobre el verde campo que se extendía, a lo lejos una casona se dibujaba con armonía. Una suave brisa corría llevándose algunos copos de polen que al levantarse trataban de imitar los copos de nieve.

— No entiendo cual es la idea — reclamo un chico malhumorado cruzando los brazos — hoy es mi cumpleaños, y me pareció entretenido eso de usar disfraz pero...

Suspiro mirando su vestimenta, estaba vestido como Alicia, aquella chica del cuento del país de las maravillas, y a pesar de ser un muchacho, con esas vestimentas perfectamente podría engañar a cualquiera que lo creyera una chica. Hasta llevaba una peluca en donde un largo cabello castaño caía con gracias sobre el vestido de color azul.

— Además yo soy el idiota que se mete en problemas y se termina vistiendo así — indica más molesto —, pero ese infeliz de Antonio ya me las pagara — empuña su mano.

— Yo te lo advertí — responde con expresión fría su madre Mapu, una mujer joven, alta, de largos cabellos oscuros y mirada seria — muchas veces te he dicho que no andes jugando con esos europeos raros y tú dale con irte con ellos...

— ¡Pero si es Antonio el que me busca! — interrumpió reclamando.

— De Antonio te lo creo, pero cuando se aparece ese "huinca" cejon se te olvida todo y te vas como cordero detrás del pasto — agrega con mayor frialdad.

Manuel se sonroja, sabe que le está hablando de Arthur, un chico ingles de cabellos claros y baja estatura.

— De todas forma todo es culpa de Antonio — y cruza los brazos en ademan de salir de la casa, no vaya otra vez su madre a retarlo por el asunto del Ingles, y del té y de que aprende puras tontas costumbres europeas y cosas así.

Pero no alcanzo siquiera a salir cuando se abre la puerta repentinamente encontrándose frente a quien menos quería ver. Antonio, un joven alto de cabellos castaños, sonríe y al verlo vestir de chica se emociona de tal forma que lo abraza casi ahogándolo.

— ¡Pero qué muñeca tan preciosa! — dice sin soltarlo.

— ¡No soy muñeca! ¡Ni tampoco preciosa! ¡Ni ninguna de esas weas! — Responde molesto saliendo de sus brazos — si después todos se ríen de mi esto será tu culpa... lo mejor es que ahora mismo me vaya a cambiar de disfraz.

— ¿Quieres que les cuente a todos lo que paso anoche? — indica Antonio con un gesto malicioso tomando una manzana del canasto de frutas observándolo fijamente.

Y al acercarse se pone tan cerca de su rostro que Manuel se sonroja, aunque no deja de mirarlo molesto. Toma sus manos y le deja la manzana sin quitarle la mirada de sus ojos.

— Eres un maldito... — apreta los dientes con rabia.

— Lo sé — sonríe Antonio con inocencia —, deberías comer más frutas estas muy delgado. — dice cambiando el tema y le da una mascada a otra manzana mientras le extiende a Manuel un regalo.

El joven lo toma de mala cara y guarda la manzana en el bolsillo de su vestido. Abre el regalo y se queda fijo mirando el libro que había en él, "Alicia en el País de las maravillas". Luego mira a Antonio con gesto interrogante ¿un libro de un británico? cuando Antonio siempre le regala libro de españoles, le dice que el ingles no se compara con la elegante prosa española. O bien podía ser una burla por el disfraz de Alicia que lo había obligado a vestir.

— No me parece gracioso — indica molesto, y aunque adora los libros, titubeando se lo extiende a Antonio como si se lo estuviera devolviendo.

— La verdad es que no fue con intenciones de reírme de ti — miro al techo con gesto inocente mientras pensaba que decir — lo del disfraz y el vestido si — sonrió.

El joven volteo el rostro aun más molesto y tomando el libro entre sus brazos hizo el ademan de salir de la habitación. Antonio había sido sincero, él tampoco entendía el porqué al pasar junto al estante de libros, de aquella vieja librería, sintió que ese libro lo estuviera llamando. Y lo compro casi sin pensar demasiado en esa sensación.

— No te vayas a desaparecer y luego que nadie te encuentre durante la fiesta — indicó el español al verlo alejarse.— Sino todos sabrán lo que paso anoche entre los dos — sonríe con malicia viendo como Manuel se voltea sonrojado y trata de reclamar sin poder articular palabras claras.

Y sale del lugar sintiendo su rostro arder.  
>— Maldito Antonio — camina con las manos empuñadas mientras apreta los dientes tirando mil maldiciones contra el español.<p>

Se sienta bajo un árbol y se queda mirando el suave movimiento de sus hojas. Esto parece tranquilizarlo porque la dura expresión de su rostro comienza a borrarse. Manuel adora la primavera, no solo porque es el mes en que cumple años, sino que le encanta como todo se rodea de colores, de sonidos, como si fuera un nuevo renacer. La suave brisa toca su rostro haciendo recordar el libro que tiene entre sus brazos. Su mirada se detiene en las letras doradas del libro, tal vez el leer un poco lo distraiga de las amenazas de Antonio, de los retos de su madre, de cómo se irán a burlar los demás al verlo vestido de esta forma.

Las letras danzan frente a sus ojos, en una prosa entendible y clara, llevándolo a recorrer lugares desconocidos. Por un momento olvida en donde se encuentra y se pierde junto a Alicia en sus aventuras en aquel extraño mundo, y las letras se difuminan en sus ojos adormecidos. Sin notarlo cae en un sueño profundo.

— ¡Voy atrasado!

Despierta sobresaltado al escuchar a alguien hablar con un tono tan desesperado. Sorprendido ve a José vestido con traje de mayordomo, pero con pantalones cortos y orejas de conejo. La expresión de José es de mucha preocupación y constantemente está viendo la hora de un reloj de bolsillo con larga cadena dorada que saca de su bolsillo.

— ¿Atrasado? pero si eres el primero en llegar... ¿o me he quedado dormido por muchas horas? — le pregunta Manuel levantándose del suelo.

Pero José ni siquiera lo mira y sigue corriendo en dirección al bosque en vez de ir a la casa de Manuel.

— O bien no me reconoció con estas ropa o piensa ignorarme — murmuró Manuel molesto — además ¿a dónde va? se va a perder si se va hacia el bosque.

Y salió detrás tratando de avisarle que iba por mal camino, pero José lo sigue ignorando, en eso salta sobre unos arbustos y desaparece. Manuel se detiene sorprendido. Salta también sobre los arbustos pero no ve al joven en ningún lugar.

— ¿En donde se metió? — dice mientras camina a su alrededor.

En eso da un paso y siente su cuerpo inclinarse hacia adelante cayendo al vacio sin poder afirmarse de nada. Da un grito y se pierde en una fosa oscura oculta bajo el follaje del bosque. No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo cayendo o si perdió el conocimiento una y otra vez porque la caída parecía ser eterna, tenía miedo, miedo a morir ahí y sin que nadie lo encuentre. ¿José habrá caído en esta misma trampa? se preguntaba.

No sintió la caída, estaba seguro que había perdido el conocimiento antes de caer, porque cuando se despertó se encontraba en un bosque. Tal vez la caída solo había sido parte de su imaginación y al saltar sobre los arbustos a lo mejor había perdido el equilibrio cayendo de cabeza y esto produjo esa alucinación de estar cayendo al vacio. Se levantó, le dolía demasiado la cabeza, y camino sin fijarse demasiado a donde se dirigía, solo sabía que quería ir a casa y tomarse algún remedio. Pero no noto que abajo de él el camino se acababa, cayo cuesta abajo por la colina, maldiciendo su mala suerte.

Antes de caer algo contuvo su caída. Al abrir los ojos vio en el suelo bajo suyo a un joven de cabellos claros y vestido de una forma extravagante, parecía llevar un traje pero con extraños ropajes como si hubiera extraído de otras ropas las piezas para arma lo que vestía, en su mano sostenía un sombrero. Y mirándolo bien se dio cuenta de inmediato quien era, retrocedió moviendo la cabeza, como podía tener tal suerte de encontrarse justo con quien no quería ver.

— ¿Que fue lo que paso? — señalo el joven de cabellos claros levantándose del suelo — ¡¿Quien fue el boludo que me cayó encima?! — preguntó muy molesto volteándose y encontrarse frente a Manuel quien sonrió con sorpresa ante la molesta expresión del rubio.

Hubo un silencio mientras Diego no dejaba de mirarlo seriamente y Manuel paralizado no sabía qué hacer, esperaba escucharlo reírse a carcajadas viendo su disfraz, pero nada de eso paso. El joven sacudió su sombrero colocándolo sobre su cabeza sin alejar su atención de Manuel.

— Oye no vayas a...

— ¿Quién eres? — le preguntó Diego con seriedad.

—"Aun no me ha reconocido" — pensó con sorpresa — "creo que eso es bueno..."

— ¿No tienes nombre? — indicó ante el silencio de Manuel.

— Soy... este... ¡Alicia! — respondió con el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente.

Pero no se esperaba la expresión de Diego, como si una especie de sonrisa tranquila se dibujo en su rostro.

— Alicia... — y su mirada pareció perderse en sus pensamientos —, si eres Alicia vuelve por donde entraste.

Manuel lo miro sin entenderlo ¿Acaso estaba jugando? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Y porque esa sonrisa no típica de él?

— Todas las Alicia que he conocido solo han venido a buscar un final fatídico — se acercó tomando el rostro del joven y mirándolo fijamente —. Y no me gustaría que una chica tan linda como tú terminara de la misma forma.

Manuel se sonrojó aunque se sintió raro con que lo llamara "Chica". ¡¿Qué demonios acaso tenía cara de mujer? y su rostro macho y varonil ¿donde quedaba?. Le dio un golpe a Diego obligándolo quitar la mano de su rostro.

— Vaya, linda y salvaje — sonrió levemente —. Tal vez es porque no me he presentado, me llamo Diego pero todos me dicen el sombrerero loco.

— ¿Sombrerero loco? ¿Qué clase de broma es esa? — miró a su alrededor esperando que todos salieran de su escondite riéndose de la broma de Diego pero nada de eso paso.

— No es broma, pero si no te acomoda puedes llamarme Diego no más — se quito el sombrero e hizo una reverencia.

Manuel se quedo estupefacto ¿Que estaba pasando aquí? Diego se estaba portando demasiado extraño, además si esta era una broma ya se estaba alargando demasiado.

— Y es mejor que te vayas, vuelve de dónde has venido — indicó seriamente.

— Quien te crees para darme ordenes Die... sombrerero ¡Ah, maldición! — gritó confundido agarrándose la cabeza sin saber si seguía en su inconsciencia imaginando cosas, o le estaban jugando una broma.

Diego no pudo evitar reírse al ver como Manu hacia tanto escándalo, aquella chica era muy extraña nunca había visto a una maldecir de esa forma ni gritar así.  
>Cerró los ojos sonriendo.<p>

— Esta bien, yo te cuidare hasta que logres volver a tu hogar.

Manuel lo miró sorprendido.

— No necesito que me cuiden — reclamó colocándose los brazos detrás de su nuca con gesto indiferente — soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarme yo solo, no le temo a nada hasta me llaman Jaguar porque soy muy valiente y...

Una araña bajo justo frente a los ojos de Manuel, su rostro se puso azul.

— CTM ¡Una araña! — grito retrocediendo espantado.

Diego comenzó a reírse con una leve mueca burlesca.  
>— Que graciosa, dices no temer nada y vez una arañita y sales despavorida — Y siguió riéndose<p>

— ¿una arañita? ¡Esa wea mínimo mide 3 metros! — gritó enojado, no entendía como podía reírse de su miedo si cualquier persona normal ve una araña de ese tamaño y saldría huyendo.

Diego se acerco tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos, se acercó a la araña y de una sola patada la mando a volar lejos. Manu lo miro con sorpresa y susto ¿de donde había sacado esa fuerza?, ¿de dónde salió esa arañota? ¿Estaba soñando? En eso sintió que este lo levanta en sus brazos y con expresión seria agregaba.

— Ahora dejaras que te cuide, quiéralo o no, sabes que me necesitas.

Como respuesta Manu se mordió el labio, tenía razón pero no quería decírselo.

— Sin embargo no es necesario que me lleves en tus brazos — murmuró molesto y sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado

— Desde ahora yo soy el amo y tu obedeces no mas — respondió sonriendo.

— ¿Que mierda? — lo miró estupefacto.

Como respuesta el sombrerero se puso a reír, y Manu se tragó su rabia, ya vería después, se había ganado un golpe, pero por ahora era mejor guardar fuerzas y descubrir si todo esto estaba pasando o era un sueño o algo peor. Y si es que era una broma ya estaba durando demasiado.


	2. Capitulo 2

Manu no podía evitar mirar a Diego. Se veía bastante bien con esos ropajes extraños, además esa expresión seria le daba un cierto toque especial al siempre perfecto rostro del rubio. Frunció el ceño dándole a su rostro una expresión severa sin despegar su mirada del rostro del joven de cabellos claros, Diego levanto su mirada encontrándose con los ojos de Manuel, quien de inmediato turbado dirigió su atención hacia otro lado. Sonrió suavemente, notando como se sonrojo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

— ¿Hay algo que te intriga de mi rostro? — le preguntó con expresión tranquila y curiosidad.

— No, no nada, me recuerdas a alguien eso es todo — pareció molestarse ante aquella pregunta y retrocedió mirando a su alrededor.

Al parecer estaba teniendo un sueño con el país de las maravillas, en el paisaje había cosas que eran demasiado extrañas para ser reales. Nubes de colores con formas extrañas recorrían el cielo azul a distintas velocidades, arboles enormes y otros demasiado pequeños, con hojas de colores verde, lila y rosa. Además no sabía si era su imaginación o veía flores que lo observaban con ojos redondos y claros. Se acercó a ellas con curiosidad colocando un dedo sobre el rostro de una para comprobar si realmente tenían ojos o solo era su imaginación.

— ¡No la toques! — grito Diego.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sintió un agudo dolor en su dedo y retrocedió de inmediato, el sombrerero corrió y le tomo la mano enseguida, al parecer el asunto era más grave de lo que Manu suponía. Diego se metió el dedo de Manu en la boca y comenzó a succionarlo como si quisiera extraerle algún veneno.

El joven de cabellos oscuros no pudo evitar sonrojarse sintiéndose raro y nervioso ante esta situación, quiso quitar su mano molesto.

— ¡¿Qué haces pervertido?!

Pero Diego no lo soltó, escupió al suelo sin soltar su mano y mirándolo seriamente agregó.

— Quédate tranquila, si el veneno llega a tu corazón te volverás una estatua de piedra, debo sacar todo el veneno. — y aun cuando su rostro permanecía inalterable, se sintió raro siendo llamado "pervertido".

Manu se quedo quieto obedeciéndolo, no quería ser una estatua, y por la forma tan seria como se lo dijo, era claro que no estaba jugando. No podía evitar sentirse intranquilo y tonto en la situación en que se encontraba, su corazón latía aceleradamente y no podía dejar de mirar al joven de cabellos claros. Diego siempre había sido un joven muy guapo, pero usualmente no se detenía a fijarse mucho en ello, ya que acostumbraban siempre a pelearse o Diego a acosarlo sin saber si era porque realmente sentía algo o le divertía molestarlo.

— Creo que por ahora hemos detenido el veneno — suspiro el joven sonriendo. Al abrir los ojos noto sobre si los ojos fijos de Manu, esta vez no volteó su mirada ni nada, ese par de ojos oscuros se fijaban en él. Un poco incomodo sonrió nervioso — .Disculpa si fui algo rudo pero cuando vi que te habías envenenado me asuste mucho, es extraño sentí como angustia de perderte y eso que solo nos conocemos hace unos instantes.

— Conozco a alguien que es muy similar a ti — indicó Manu con expresión seria —, muchas veces no me detengo a pensar que en lo que piensa o lo que siente, nos pasamos peleando y a veces siento que soy bien esquivo con él. No puedo olvidar cuando nos hicimos daño, y cuando lo vi caer, ni como llovía ese día entremezclando la lluvia con sus lágrimas. Muchas veces pienso en lo que hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado ahí con él, pero temí que me rechazara, en ese entonces éramos enemigos... — sonrió tristemente — es absurdo, enemigos en guerras que no queríamos, siguiendo órdenes y dejando derramar la sangre de nuestra gente. Muchas veces prefiero no pensar en ello, prefiero verlo con su sonrisa aunque sé que a veces solo sonríe para que no nos preocupemos de él...

Diego le tomo el rostro suavemente y lo levanto hacia sus ojos ya que Manu mientras hablaba había bajado la cabeza.

— Si él sonríe te aseguro que es porque tampoco quiere verte triste — sonrió suavemente.

Un suave viento soplo alrededor de ambos que seguían en silencio, Manu no sabía que decir, se sentía atolondrado ante los ojos claros de Diego que no dejaban de mirarlo. Pero luego se sintió cohibido, extraño, y eso no le gustaba para nada, estaba a punto de gritarle que dejara de mirarlo. En eso de repente, Diego se puso delante con expresión molesta como si quisiera protegerlo de algo.

— ¿Qué haces oculta ahí? — gritó molesto mirando hacia los arboles — Sé que estas en los alrededores, ¡deja de jugar!

— No seas tan seriosote, antes eras más divertido — suspiro Rosaura apareciendo sobre la rama de un árbol — te vas a poner viejo con esa expresión.

— Sabes que no me gusta que me vigilen — indicó molesto Diego.

— Solo pensaba ver quién es la mujer — sonrió con malicia.

— Ah ¿ella? uhm... es un poco complicado — respondió tratando de buscar la definición que necesitaba.

— Vaya — murmuro Rosaura casi encima de Manuel quien retrocedió, sorprendido, hasta caer al suelo ¿en qué momento había desaparecido de la rama de aquel árbol para aparecer frente suyo?

Se subió encima de Manu y se acerco a su rostro mirándolo seriamente, de repente se sonrojo y sonrió con emoción.

— ¡Qué divertido! — señalo volviendo a sonreír.

Diego miro a la chica gato sin entender que cosa le parecía divertido. Lo que le dio a entender a la chica que Diego aun no se daba cuenta que esa supuesta chica era un hombre.

Rosaura estaba vestida de gato, con un vestido blanco y con exagerados vuelos, y un par de orejas de gato negro, más una larga cola que movía a voluntad.

— Soy Rosaura, el gato Cheshire — desapareció, apareciendo sobre la rama de un árbol más cercano —, creo que los interrumpí, ¿estaban a punto de besarse? — los miro con gesto emotivo.

— ¡No es lo que imaginas! — grito Manu de inmediato.

Rosaura suspiro con desilusión y fastidio.

— Bueno, nosotros debemos seguir — Diego tomo la mano de Manu para alejarse rápidamente del acoso de la chica gato.

— ¿Es una de las Alicias? — indicó Rosaura apareciendo detrás suyo indicando a Manu con gesto inocente.

— ¿Alicias? — preguntó Manu.

— Alicia es el apodo que se les da a todos los seres que llegan de otros mundos, atraídos por el Conejo mayordomo — le explicó Diego, y luego mirando a Rosaura agrego —. No, ella se llama Alicia pero no es de esas Alicias...

— Pero yo llegue aquí siguiendo un conejo — interrumpió Manu y al notar la expresión burlesca de Rosaura y la expresión de desilusión extrema de Diego, sonrió con torpeza — ¿hice mal?

— ¡¿Como tu madre no te enseño a no seguir hombres raros y vestidos de conejos sexys?! — le reprendió Diego tomándolo de los hombros.

— ¿Conejos sexys? — Manu lo miro con cara de ¿Qué demonios estás hablando?. — pero si solo era José...

— ¡Y más encima sabes hasta como se llama!

— ¡Oye deja de ser tan melodramático! — reclamó Manu, ya sentía que se estaba pasando.

— Si supieras que ahora a causa de esto tu vida corre peligro entenderías su drama — sonrió Rosaura como si estuviera hablando de algo muy divertido. —, todas las Alicias que han llegado aquí no han salido con vida.

La quedo mirando sin creerle demasiado pero sintió una punzada en el pecho, como cuando la enfermera te llama porque te toca ponerte una inyección.

— Bien, algo debemos hacer, sacarte de aquí lo más rápido posible — puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Manu seriamente —, no es tu culpa que la televisión y las revistas hayan hecho que tu cabecita vea a un hombre sexy vestido de conejo y sales como animalito detrás de la comida...

— ¿Que te crees que soy yo? — exclamo molesto, además no era sexy, claro si muy lindo y tierno como lo era José, y si se veía muy bien vestido de conejo. Se sonrojó y dio un grito espantando a Diego.

— Podrían pedirle ayuda al príncipe blanco — indicó Rosaura sonriendo ante la expresión de sorpresa de ambos. — Es seguro que él no te negara la ayuda, de todas formas te debe un favor ¿no es así? — indico esto último dirigiéndose a Diego, con un dejo de malicia.

— Pero él... ¿estará en condiciones de recibirnos? — agregó el joven sombrerero preocupado.

— No pierdes nada con intentarlo ¿o sí?

— Solo temo... encontrarme con alguien a quien no quiero ver — suspiro cansado y preocupado.

Su mirada se perdía en la soledad de aquel enorme castillo; sus sirvientes, criaturas extrañas, con ojos fijos en su amo guardaban silencio. Sabían que si hablaban podía morir y por eso esperaban algún movimiento del joven príncipe. Este se cubrió el rostro cansado, tal vez si hubiera estado solo hubiera dejado aflorar el odio y resentimiento de su pecho, pero ahí estaban esos ojos que no dejaban de mirarlo, que lo fastidiaban.

— ¡Retírense! — indicó con una fría orden sin alterarse ni mirarlos.

Las criaturas salieron del lugar apresuradas, temiendo molestar aun más a su amo.

Sus ojos grises se dirigieron hacia la ventana que daba al jardín de rosas rojas de su palacio. Y se perdieron en tristes recuerdos de una infancia feliz en aquel mismo jardín, en donde las risas se perdían en el viento de un cruel futuro que se avecinaba.

— Ella ya está aquí — indicó José seriamente mientras inclinaba la cabeza frente a su amo. Era el único de los sirvientes en los cuales confiaba, y al cual le permita interrumpirlo sin que lo mandara a la horca.

— Ya sabes que es lo que debes hacer — indico el príncipe rojo con una triste expresión y fijando su mirada gris sobre el rostro de José quien movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

— Yo me encargare — y dicho esto se retiro de inmediato.

Rafael suspiro, volviendo su atención hacia el jardín, aun recordaba a un niño de cabellos oscuros y sonrisa eterna perdido en las llamas de la ruina. Otra vez le dolía la cabeza, se levanto de su trono y se alejo rumbo a su habitación.

— Esta vez no lo lograras Francisco, ya verás que esta vez seré yo quien decida como se acabara esto — y en su mirada un odio profundo se dibujaba.

Sus pasos resonaban perdiéndose a través de los pasillos en donde la soledad parecía tragarse cualquier alegría que alguna vez existió. 


	3. Capitulo 3

José se movía rápido corriendo entre los árboles, su príncipe le había dado una orden y él estaba dispuesto a cumplir sea como sea, por no ver de nuevo esa mirada gris que se perdía en la oscuridad. A lo lejos pudo ver al grupo conformado por Diego, Manu y Rosaura que caminaban rumbo al palacio del príncipe blanco.

— ¿Podrían dejar de pelear? — Manu se volteo molesto tomando a Diego y Rosaura por sorpresa.

— Pero dulzura mía, no ves que esta gata no deja de seguirnos. — exclamó Diego defendiéndose de inmediato ante la molesta expresión de Rosaura.

— ¿Dulzura tuya? — Preguntó Manu con seriedad — No soy dulzura de nadie — dijo molesto —, solo peléense lejos de mí que me canso de escucharlos.

— Vaya que eres malhumorado — exclamo Rosaura desapareciendo.

— Malhumorada será — corrigió Diego mirando al vacio ya que no podía saber en dónde estaba Rosaura.

— No sé si tu eres demasiado ingenuo o un tonto — le respondió desde su escondite

Diego molesto cruzo los brazos ¿por qué le decía esto si el solo estaba tratando de corregir su forma incorrecta de hablar? Manu se quedo mirando con sorpresa ¿acaso aquella gata se había dado cuenta que no era una chica? Ya era hora tal vez de salir y decirle a este Diego que no era una chica, pero no alcanzo siquiera a moverse, porque detrás apareció José agarrándolo de la cintura y poniendo una alabarda filosa cerca de su cuello.

— Me llevare a la chica conmigo — indicó mirando desafiante a Diego, quien de inmediato saco dos bastones, dispuesto a pelear.

— Suéltala o te juro que no responderé — respondió molesto.

— No te temo — sonrió con malicia —, he escuchado cosas grandiosas de ti, del antiguo comandante del príncipe blanco.

Diego lo miro con rabia, al parecer le molestaba que le recordaran esto.

— ¿Qué quieres con Alicia? déjala ir.

— Eso no es tu asunto — y sin soltar a Manu salto a la rama de un alto árbol cayendo con agilidad.

Diego estaba de manos cruzadas, si atacaba a José corría el riesgo de dañar a la chica.

— ¡oye suéltame! — Reclamó Manuel molesto — ¿Qué pasa contigo, José?

Este lo miro con sorpresa ¿cómo podía saber su nombre?

— Tú no eres así — Manuel suspiro — la verdad es que nadie aquí es como debería... ¡pero tu estas más raro que todos!.

— No soy alguien sino algo — respondió fríamente José — nací para servir y cuando no lo haga más deberé desaparecer.

— ¿De qué hablas? tu eres José, no eres algo, no eres una cosa ¡eres alguien! un fastidio, pero aun así no vuelvas a hablar de ti como si solo fueras un objeto

— Shhh silencio — murmuro José mirándolo fijamente — te prometo que ya no seguirás en este sueño.

Y se acerco juntando sus labios con los suyos, Manu se sonrojo no se había percatado de las intenciones del conejo José y por eso mismo no había alcanzado a detenerlo, la tibieza del beso tenía un sabor dulce, tan dulce que resultaba amargo, empezó a sentir que empezaba a caer en un sueño profundo y que sus fuerzas empezaban a dejarlo. José lo soltó y sintió su cuerpo caer desde la altura del árbol, luego un grito y una oscuridad termino por tragárselo. ¿Despertaría al fin de este extraño sueño?

Despertó de un salto mirando a su alrededor, pero no se encontraba en su habitación. Unas enormes cortinas blancas se movían con el suave viento que entraba con suavidad al cuarto. Se levanto tambaleando, por lo menos ya no estaba vestido de chica ¿pero en qué lugar estaba? ¿Había despertado al fin?

La puerta se abrió de repente y una chica, con una bandeja, lo miró sobresaltándose. Estuvo a punto de hacer voltear las cosas que traía. Y salió corriendo sin decirle nada.

Se asomo a la ventana y un lindo y enorme jardín de rosas blancas decoraba los alrededores de aquel enorme edificio. ¿Sería este el palacio del príncipe blanco?

Luego de varios minutos la puerta se abrió, Diego entraba mirándolo seriamente, lo miro de pies a cabeza con cierta desilusión y molestia, cruzo los brazos apoyándose en la pared y señalo.

— Entonces es cierto, eres un hombre ¿Cual era tu idea de hacerme creer que eras una chica? ¿Acaso eres un pervertido?

— Yo no te hice creer nada tu solo lo asumiste — respondió picado, además a quien llamaba pervertido, si el rey de los pervertidos era él

— Si... como no, yo no soy quien se anda vistiendo de chica y luego haciéndose pasar por alguien que no es — lo miro con mayor molestia.

Como respuesta Manuel volteo molesto sin decirle nada.

— Al final ¿cuál es tu verdadero nombre? — preguntó sin mirarlo.

— Manuel — bajo su mirada al piso, sentía rabia y no sabía porque pero no le gustaba que Diego le recriminara por algo que no había sido idea suya.

— Bueno Manu seas hombre o mujer no cambia que sigas en peligro — le dio la espalda — pero yo te dejo aquí, estarás en buenas manos, el príncipe blanco es una buena persona.

— ¿te irás? — preguntó tratando de no sonar que esto le dolía, el Diego que conocía no lo dejaría o bueno eso sentía él que pasaría.

— Si fuera la chica que pensaba me hubiera queda contigo, pero — trago saliva y volteo mirándolo seriamente —... eres un chico, y yo no soy de esos que le gusten los hombres.

Manu lo miro con sorpresa ¿acaso este Diego era Heterosexual por opción**?, pero le dolió escucharlo, a pesar que muchas veces peleaba con que Diego fue más hombrecito, ahora se daba cuenta que dolía escucharlo decir eso. Bajo la cabeza sin saber que decir.

— Entonces vete — indicó fríamente dándole la espalda y mirando hacia la ventana, no quería que viera la triste expresión que se dibujaba en su rostro.

— Lo siento... sé que estarás bien aquí...

— ¡Vete ya! — Volteó el moreno mirándolo con rabia — no necesito de tus compasiones, ya te dije que se cuidarme solo.

Diego se quedo parado, por mucho que había tomado esta decisión ¿por qué le costaba tanto dejarlo? no era la chica frágil y risueña que había creído, y sin embargo algo había en aquel joven malhumorado que lo atraía, quiso buscar su mirada para poder siquiera entenderse a sí mismo, pero Manu no lo dejaba, evitaba sus ojos. Se quito el sombrero, inclino la cabeza y se retiro cerrando la puerta de la habitación con suavidad, pensaba que sentiría alivio pero no fue así, sintió angustia como si del pecho algo le arrancaran y se apoyo en la pared suspirando sin comprender lo que le estaba pasando.


	4. Capitulo 4

— Estúpido imbécil — reclamo entre dientes Manu realmente molesto y poniendo un puñetazo a la pared, luego bajo la cabeza — Es cierto, tú no eres mi… digo no eres Diego — suspiro sin borrar la molestia de sus ojos.

Él nunca lo hubiera abandonado, menos en un lugar o en un mundo del cual no sabía nada. Al voltear se encontró a Rosaura acostada coquetamente sobre su cama la que le sonrió con un leve gesto de malicia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Si buscas a ese sombrerero acaba de irse — por su rostro se notaba que le dolía sentirse abandonado.

La chica lo miro con gesto emotivo, no sabía el porqué le gustaba imaginarse a esa pareja junta, sin embargo también era algo sádica, sentía que disfrutaba con el sufrimiento del joven de cabellos oscuros.

— No lo busco a él, te buscaba a ti, ¿quieres oír un cuento? — sonrió entrecerrando los ojos como suelen hacerlo los gatos.

La miro con sorpresa ¿un cuento? Pero si no es un niño pequeño que le interese oír un cuento, levemente molesto imaginando que se estaban burlando de él hizo el gesto de abrir la puerta pero la chica gato lo detuvo al agregar:

— Es el cuento de una chica llamada Alicia — sonrió mientras comenzaba a ronronear — ¿te interesa, chico lindo?

Como respuesta volteo fijando su atención hacia Rosaura, quien al encontrarse con sus ojos sonrió con mayor malicia.

— Desde el inicio del País de las Maravillas, existían dos reinos, el Reino Rojo y el Reino Blanco, y una aparente armonía parecía guiar los designios de este mundo, pero cuando la paz es frágil cualquier dulce mariposa es capaz de destruir. Y es aquí en donde encontramos un niño pequeño, solo y lastimado, no querido por sus padres y aunque respetado por sus súbditos, sin amor. En el otro lado también hay un niño, dulce, alegre en que vive amado y querido por todos, no conoce la soledad ni el dolor. Y el destino quiso que ambos se conocieran, un día, en un jardín rodeado de rosas, la risa de uno de los niños atrajo al otro, había tan calidez en su mirada que sintió desesperación de apoderarse de su atención, y él le respondió con cariño, dándole lo que todos le habían negado, aprendió a sonreír, a sentir su piel vibrar cuando alguien te acaricia, a hablar sin miedo, a amar las rosas que antes odiaba tanto. Pero…

La mirada de Rosaura se ensombreció aunque no dejaba de sonreír dándole a su rostro un aspecto maligno.  
>— La felicidad no sería duradera, ambos reinos entraron en guerra, en una cruel y fría guerra, murió más de la mitad de los habitantes de nuestro país, y también la vida del joven príncipe, aquel muchacho risueño y alegre fue acabada por una espada de traición en las manos de su amigo, muchos dicen que fue por error, ya que el joven príncipe usaba una de las armaduras de sus soldados en vez de la armadura real, por lo que el príncipe solitario no se dio cuenta de que era él. Su grito de horror al ver a quien acababa de matar petrifico a todos los que estaban en la batalla. Y su alma se lleno de odio, de una terrible sed de sangre, y oscureciendo sus poderes termino asesinando a todos los que se encontraban en el lugar… pero su dolor no fue acallado. Y la muerte cruel, encantada por lo que acababa de ocurrir le dio un regalo que se volvió en su castigo, la vida eterna, una vida llena de soledad y odio en que su única diversión es disfrutar destruir la vida de las Alicias que lleguen a este lugar, el eterno y cruel príncipe del Reino de las Rosas…<p>

La puerta se abrió y ambos voltearon encontrándose con la dulce sonrisa de Francisco, Manu lo miro sorprendido, ¿Quién era el joven que acababa de entrar?

— ¿Eres el príncipe del cuento? — pregunto sin alejar su atención, mientras que Francisco lo miraba levemente antes de volver a sonreír.

— ¿Hablas de la historia de los dos príncipes? No, eso paso hace unos 200 años atrás, es sobre la historia de mi tío abuelo, murió muy joven en manos del príncipe Rojo. — Bajo la mirada —, ¿Tú debes ser Manu? Bienvenido al País de las maravillas, al Reino Blanco. — la expresión cálida del rostro del joven príncipe tranquilizo a Manu. — No te preocupes, no dejaremos que el príncipe Rojo tome tu vida. ¿No es así?

Miro hacia la puerta en donde Diego con cara del malhumorado se apoyaba en la pared cruzando los brazos.  
>— Prometí que te llevaría a tu casa y lo cumpliré, pero no te creas que es por otra cosa, solo es por la promesa.<p>

— Como si necesitara tu ayuda — respondió Manu bien molesto por la actitud del joven sombrerero pero aun así sentía alivio de que no se hubiera ido.

Momentos antes Francisco había conversado con Diego cuando lo vio alejándose por el pasillo encontrándoselo casi de frente:  
>— ¿Te vas? — le pregunto haciendo que el joven de cabellos claros volteara a verlo.<p>

— Majestad — indico Diego inclinando la cabeza — ya no hay nada que me amarre a este lugar.

— Lo sé — Francisco sonrió con tristeza — fuiste un leal comandante, aun no entiendo porque decidiste dejarnos.

— Recuerdo que fue por algo muy importante pero… — guardo silencio ¿Por qué siempre le dolía la cabeza cuando trataba de recordar ese momento? — no puedo recordarlo.

Francisco se rio suavemente.

— Su Majestad ahora debo retirarme

— No entiendo porque lo dejas — con esta frase hizo que dejara de caminar — cuando lo trajiste venias tan desesperado porque estaba muy débil y cuando se recupero como que ya no te interesa.

— No es eso — se turbo sin saber que decir —, no es que no me preocupe, pero… pensé que era una chica y resulta que no lo es, pero lo que no entiendo es porque sigo sintiéndome tonto al lado de él, me confunde, prefiero alejarme.

— No puedes pasarte la vida huyendo de los demás — agrego seriamente y preocupado —, espero que después no te arrepientas.

— ¿Arrepentirme? — se mordió ligeramente el labio, aun cuando decía que se iría lejos no dejaba de preocuparle aquel muchacho tonto y malhumorado.

— Quédate un poco más — Francisco sonrió —, cuando esté bien seguro podrás irte, pero mientras tienes dudas es mejor aclararlas ¿no te parece?

-

Manu seguía miro con cierta rabia a Diego, aun cuando se alegraba que no se hubiera ido, esa actitud de que estaba solo por esa promesa le había dolido, y para peor Diego levanto la mirada ignorándolo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, gata traviesa? — le preguntó a Rosaura en tono medio molesto, quien sonrió alegremente desapareciendo de la cama y apareciendo frente al joven.

— Hace mucho que no me llamabas "gata traviesa" eso quiere decir que me extrañas — le sonrió coquetamente.

— Puede ser — le respondió con el mismo tono Diego.

— Con que quieres jugar — lo miró fijamente posando sus labios sobre los del rubio.

El cual le respondió con un apasionado beso. Manu los miro con cara de sorpresa, luego la rabia se apodero de él, le dolió enormemente no solo sentirse ignorado sino que además Diego hiciera esto frente a él sin considerar sus sentimientos.

— Podrían dejarnos solos — murmuro molesto Diego mirando fijamente a Manu, era claro que esa orden iba directo hacia él.

No respondió, solo lo miro mientras el joven de cabellos claros aprisionaba la cintura de Rosaura, y volteo saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, sin embargo en ese leve instante al voltear su mirada choco con los fríos ojos del sombrerero y le produjo tal dolor que no pudo evitar que en su expresión se reflejara una tristeza que no podía controlar. Pero Diego notando esto se quedo paralizado, ¿Qué había en los ojos de aquel joven que parecía atontarlo tanto? Además se sintió cruel sobre todo con aquella última mirada, y le dolió, tal vez no tanto como Manu, pero sintió a su pecho estremecerse, cerró los ojos y beso a la chica gato, esperando con ello poder acallar a su porfiado corazón.

Manuel se alejo lo más rápido que pudo de esa habitación, respiraba agitado y sentía tal rabia y pena que no sabía cómo controlarse, cuando llego al balcón empezó a dar golpes de puños contra este, sin importarle las heridas que se estaba haciendo.

— No dejes que la rabia te controle — indicó Francisco apareciendo detrás suyo, al parecer lo había seguido desde la habitación.

— No… disculpa… no es nada — suspiró tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos.

Francisco lo miro con compasión y luego sonrió suavemente enfocando su atención al jardín.

— Las rosas están floreciendo ¿sabes que es lo que dicen cuando las rosas florecen? — Se fijo en Manu con una agradable y cálida expresión. — dicen que cuando las flores florecen todos los que sufren y se fijan en ella sus dolores desaparecerán, sus corazones florecerán.

Un suave viento movió el cabello de ambos jóvenes, y Manu fijo su atención a lo lejos. Aun seguía sintiendo dolor por la actitud de Diego, pero en cuanto saliera de ahí ya se desquitaría con el Diego de su mundo, aunque lo único que realmente quería era verlo y abrazarlo. Noto como Francisco miraba con cariño a su jardín de rosas y una duda apareció en su mente.

— ¿Conoces al Príncipe Rojo? — le preguntó Manu tratando de evitar sonar impertinente.

— No — respondió luego de mirarlo con sorpresa.

Manu quiso preguntarle algo más, pero prefirió guardar silencio, la mirada del joven príncipe se perdía en su jardín en una mezcla de pensamientos que daban vueltas en su cabeza, y su rostro siempre risueño pareció sonreír con amargura. Comenzaba a oscurecer y una enorme Luna, brillante y roja, teñía los blancos pétalos de las rosa en rojas lágrimas.


	5. Capitulo 5

Era una mañana clara, de Sol brillante y cielo azul, solo un suave viento mecía las rosas blancas del jardín del príncipe Francisco. Tomaba desayuno en silencio, el ambiente no parecía ser de lo mejor, por un lado Manu mantenía fija su mirada en su taza mientras que del otro lado Diego miraba al jardín tomando un café, Rosaura sentada entre ambos parecía divertida con la situación.

— Hoy llega el Mago del palacio — agregó sonriendo el príncipe rompiendo con el silencio de la sala —, el podrá de seguro indicarnos como ayudarte a volver a tu hogar.

Manuel lo miró con expresión agradecida moviendo la cabeza, pero al notar a Diego que lo miraba, su rostro se volvió sombrío y se levantó de su lugar.

— Si me perdona, voy a salir un poco al jardín — indicó y antes de que le dijeran algo se apresuro en salir.

Diego lo siguió con la mirada sin decirle nada, la verdad es que no sabía que decirle, luego de lo que había pasado el día anterior, no sabía si estar arrepentido o no, pero ya había logrado lo que se había propuesto, alejar a aquel joven para mantener cierta distancia, aunque claro no sabía si esto le estaba gustando. Hizo el ademan de levantarse, quizás para seguirlo no sabía porque algo lo empujaba a hacerlo.

— ¿Esta noche repetiremos lo de ayer? — le preguntó Rosaura deteniendo y observándolo con gesto de malicia.

— No lo sé, hablaremos después — volteo rápidamente para que no siguiera deteniéndolo.

— No me molesta que me usas para darle celos a ese chico — sonrió sorbiendo café, y luego lo miro fijamente — pero tengo una agenda ocupada así que no te esperes que este siempre ahí, aunque claro no puedo mentirte pero me encanta esa expresión de celos de aquel joven — sonrió

Diego se quedo mirándola, ciertamente perplejo, aquella sonrisa parecía esconder algo, una especie de malicia traviesa. Solo salió de su estado cuando escucho a Francisco agregar:

— No jueguen con los sentimientos de los demás — se levantó de su asiento —, si juegan con fuego podrían quemarse.

Dicho esto se alejo por el pasillo, su expresión era extraña, demasiado seria y preocupada, como si dentro de su cabeza volvía unos recuerdos que parecían afectarlo.

— No estoy jugando — murmuro el joven de cabellos claros con una leve tristeza ¿acaso estaba haciendo daño a aquel joven extranjero?, no quiso pensar más en eso, y en vez de seguir a Manu que se había ido en dirección del Jardín se fue hacia el otro lado. En estos momentos volvía a sentirse tan confundido que lo mejor era alejarse de aquel chico, por lo menos por ahora.

Rosaura cerró sus ojos con tranquilidad, y tomando una galleta la acerco a sus labios, donde una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo.

— Esto se pone más interesante, las piezas del ajedrez nuevamente se comienzan a mover.

Manu se quedo mirando las rosas, la rabia se reflejaba en sus ojos, aquel idiota de Diego había pasado la noche con Rosaura y aun tenía el descaro de mirarlo fijamente. Molesto camino en dirección del bosque, no quería que nadie lo viera así, que nadie notara lo celoso que se sentía.

— De repente siento que esta tan lejos que me da miedo tratar de alcanzarlo — murmuro para sí con una leve tristeza, tenia rabia pero también una pena enorme, se sentía solo, dejado de lado.

Sabía que tenía que irse lo más pronto de aquel lugar, por lo menos dejaría de sentirse así, dejaría de sentir aquel dolor en su pecho, y esas ganas tontas de pegarle a alguien o a algo.

— Soy un tonto — se puso la mano sobre su rostro —, muriéndome de celos por ese idiota cuando se supone que debería estar feliz de que no me acosara como es su costumbre.

Suspiro, y se apoyo en el tronco de un viejo árbol observando como la copa de este se movía en son al suave viento de aquella mañana. Pero de repente le pareció ver algo que saltaba de un árbol al árbol en que se encontraba, y unas hojas cayeron de lo alto. Se quedo en silencio, llegaba a sentir su propia respiración pero no veía nada. Retrocedió, lo mejor era volver al palacio, no vaya a encontrarse con otro de los extraños personajes de aquel mundo.

— ¿Sigues con vida? — Escucho una voz desconocida, se detuvo al sentir que esa persona se encontraba a su espalda.- No debería extrañarme, el poder del príncipe Blanco es grande y claro que iba a saber cómo detener mi veneno.

— ¿Buscas terminar con el trabajo? — preguntó Manuel apretando los dientes y dándose cuenta lo tonto que había sido de alejarse del castillo sin salir con un arma para defenderse, aunque claro, quien se esperaría que alguien pudiera entrar con facilidad al jardín de un palacio supuestamente resguardado.

— No lo sé — lo miró con gesto inocente a pesar de la seria expresión de Manu, se notaba que el joven estaba dispuesto a pelear por su vida. — Esperaba que no murieras, así podría satisfacer mi curiosidad...

— ¿Tu curiosidad? — pregunto con sorpresa fijándose en la dulce expresión de aquel conejo que anteriormente había buscado matarlo. Ahora con esa actitud le recordaba a José, de su mundo, aunque claro también conocida aquella personalidad asesina y oculta que pocas veces le mostraba a los demás.

— Fui creado solo para ser un objeto que sirva a mi amo — se sentó en el pasto tranquilamente como si se encontrara en un día de campo — pero tú me dijiste "tú eres José, no eres algo, no eres una cosa ¡eres alguien! no vuelvas a hablar de ti como si solo fueras un objeto"

Manuel levanto la mirada, recordaba haberle dicho algo como eso, le había dolido mucho escuchar hablar como si fuera un muñeco sin sentimientos por eso le dijo aquello.

— Solo una persona antes me había tratado como alguien — señalo José mirando hacia el fondo del bosque —, y aunque mi misión es matarte quiero darte algo primero.

Con la mano dio unas palmadas al suelo que estaba a su lado, como indicándole a Manuel que tomara asiento. Este obviamente se negó, si ya había querido matarle y además acababa de decirle que era su misión ¿cómo iba a sentarse a su lado? tendría que ser muy tonto.

— Te prometo que no te matare — le sonrió José como si estuviera diciéndole algo muy dulce, pero con tal expresión tranquila que Manu finalmente se sentó a su lado.

— Soy un tonto — murmuro sin mirarlo.

— Confía en mi — hablo suavemente José —, de verdad estoy muy agradecido, hace mucho que no me sentía tan feliz — y terminada su frase antes de que Manuel se diera cuenta de sus intenciones lo besó.

No supo cómo actuar, si defenderse porque podría otra vez estar envenenándolo o bien quedarse quieto y esperar a ver lo que pasaba, claro que su reflejo era alejarlo, pero no hizo nada. Tal vez se sentía tan solo en este lugar que en parte agradecía aquel cálido besó y por eso lo respondió con cierta timidez.

— Quiero darte algo para que no olvides tan fácilmente este beso — señalo José al alejar su rostro solo un par de centímetros.

Manu lo miraba sonrojado y estaba a punto de decirle que no debían seguir, pero José volvió a besarlo aunque claro esta vez no resulto tan agradable. Sintió un dolor y le dio un empujón a José quien cayó sentado a cierta distancia.

— ¡¿Que has hecho?! — se toco el labio, estaba sangrando, miró al conejo con rabia. — Me mordiste...

José sonrió con malicia mientras se levantaba del suelo y sacudía su ropa.

— Es un recuerdo para que no me olvides — y de un salto se subió sobre la alta rama de un árbol. —, la próxima vez te matare así que por ahora descansa hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

Y se alejo por las copas de los arboles. Manuel que seguía sentado echaba mil maldiciones mientras seguía tocándose el labio, ya había dejado de sangrar pero le dolía, aunque más le dolía su ingenuidad, era su culpa el haber permitido que se acercara tanto. Pero era difícil no dejarse llevar por un cálido beso cuando te sientes tan solo como se sentía él.

Rosaura entro al palacio con expresión alegre, se sentía muy emocionada, acababa de ver a José y Manuel besarse, y aunque se dio cuenta que el conejo la había descubierto, no tuvo miedo, porque esta vez él no estaba rodeado de un ambiente asesino.

— Que fantástico — volvió a sonreír —, si Diego lo supiera se moriría — se rio suavemente como tratando de ocultar su risa.

— ¿Saber qué? — pregunto Diego seriamente con mirada molesta apareciendo detrás suyo.

Pero no alcanzo a responder, Manuel venia entrando desde el Jardín encontrándose de frente con ambos, los miro con sorpresa y luego volteo su mirada como si tratara de ocultar algo.

— ¿Que esconden ustedes dos? — Diego los miró a ambos fijamente, y luego noto algo extraño en el labio de Manuel.

— ¿Qué te paso a ti? — pregunto con adustez acercándose a Manu y tomándole el rostro, quien solo miro hacia el suelo para evitar encontrarse con sus ojos.

— Fue una mordida — exclamo Rosaura con emoción, no podía guardar silencio, ansiaba ver la expresión de Diego.

Y claro, fue como si el rostro tan serio de repente mostrara una gran desilusión y molestia.

— ¿Tu lo mordiste? — preguntó a Rosaura sin mirarla.

— ¿Yo? no, yo no soy culpable de ese beso — fingió inocencia agregando intencionalmente la palabra beso.

— ¿Cual beso? — preguntó más molesto dirigiéndose ahora a Manu.

— No es tu problema — le respondió mirándolo a los ojos con rabia.

Diego no supo si su sorpresa era por aquella mirada tan frio o porque le había dolido escuchar que alguien lo había besado y que además protegía la identidad de esa persona.

— Es mi problema — respondió herido — soy quien se encarga de tu seguridad... ¡y tú actúas como un niño chico!, te vas por ahí solo, te besas con alguien... deberías ser más responsable — dijo esto último apretando los dientes.

Como respuesta Manuel le dio un manotazo quitando bruscamente la mano con que Diego le sostenía el rostro.

— Yo no busque esto, no sabía que ese conejo estaba aquí ni que terminaría besándome y mordiéndome — dijo sonrojado, visiblemente molesto ante la reprimienda de Diego —, además no necesito que me cuides, vete de una vez ¡yo sé cuidarme solo!

La mirada de Manuel era mucho más fría y se veía la rabia que había en ellos, tal vez por eso no le dijo nada, no fue capaz de detenerlo y solo se quedo mirándolo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. No sabía cómo tratarlo, ni siquiera sabía porque se sentía así, como traicionado, con pena, con rabia, con ganas de golpear a alguien, pero más aun con ganas de ir tras de Manuel y abrazarlo, sin decirle nada, solo abrazarlo hasta que aquellos ojos volvieran a mirarlo de la misma forma como la primera vez que se encontraron.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

El ambiente era demasiado cortante, Diego tenía una mirada seria y molesta, Manuel mantenía su atención en el suelo con gesto también molesto, y Rosaura sonreía, parecía divertida con la situación. Francisco los miro con una leve compasión, podía imaginar lo que sucedía pero prefirió no preguntar nada.

— Los llame a venir porque el Mago ha llegado, y como les dije en la mañana el podrá darnos una pista de como devolver a Manu a su mundo — sonrió el príncipe aun cuando las serias expresiones de Diego y la de Manu no parecían tener muchas ganas de sonreír. —. Sebastián, puedes pasar.

Y apenas el príncipe había terminado de decir esto las puertas se abrieron en par y una figura luminosa apareció frente a ellos. Todos se quedaron anonadados ante lo que veían, Sebastián un joven alto, de cabellos claros, ojos azules y sonrisa perfecta hacia su aparición, llevaba un par de anteojos que le daban un aire intelectual, que se completaba a la perfección con aquel hermoso rostro. Les sonrió suavemente y un dejo de brillos parecía seguirlo.

— ¿Qué demonios? — dijo Diego con una mueca en el rostro, de todos los magos de este mundo y tenía que encontrarse con este.

Sebastián notando la presencia de Diego lo miro con emoción.

— ¡Hermanito menor! — lo abrazo de inmediato, aun cuando Diego lo empujaba para que no se le acercara — ¿cómo has estado?

— Aléjate Sebastián — reclamo molesto de inmediato — ¡Además tu eres mi hermano menor! yo soy el mayor... cuantas veces debo repetírtelo...

Se dio cuenta que Sebastián lo ignorada, miraba fijamente a Manu que seguía mirándolo con expresión sorprendida.

— ¿y tú debes ser Manu? — pregunto Sebastián con un tono dulce.

— .. Si... — se sintió extraño que alguien tan "brillante" le estuviera hablando.

— Sebastián tienes alguna forma de descubrir de que mundo viene Manu y cómo podríamos llevarlo de vuelta — le pregunto Francisco ante el cual el joven hizo una leve reverencia.

— Majestad solo necesito unas cuantas gotas de sangre del chico y así podre saber de qué lugar viene.

— ¿Sangre? — Manu puso un gesto desagradable.

— No te preocupes no te dolerá — le sonrió Sebastián acercándose al joven de cabellos oscuros y colocando un dedo sobre sus labios agrego — solo necesitamos abrir esa herida.

Se empezó a acercar, demasiado, Manu no vino a darse cuenta de sus intenciones cuando ya estaba demasiado cerca, pero antes de que pudiera golpear al mago, Diego se adelantó dándole un golpe a Sebastián. Diego lo miraba furioso.

— Saca tus sucias manos de su rostro — apretó los dientes — ¿Qué pensabas hacer?

— Solo pensaba darle una suave mordida — sonrió con malicia — ¿celoso?

— ¿¡Qué?! ¿Yo? — Se puso muy nervioso — ¡claro que no!, solo que es indecoroso y desagradable ver dos hombres besándose

— ¿indecoroso? — Sebastián lo miro con gesto inocente — y tomando la mano de Manu se empezó a alejar del lugar.

— ¿¡A dónde demonios crees que vas?! — gritó Diego.

— Bueno, me llevaba a Manu a otro lugar para que no vieras nada de indecoroso — lo miro con una expresión libidinosa que hizo que a Diego le tiritara la piel y se pusiera azul.

— ¡¿Deja de andar haciendo tonterías como esas?! Y ¡tú! — se dirigió a Manu — ¡deja de andar coqueteándole a todos!

— ¿Quien esta coqueteando? — Manu le grito — yo no hice nada...

— Pero tampoco haces nada por detenerlos — lo interrumpió —, primero ese conejo odioso y luego este idiota

— Yo mismo pensaba golpearlo pero tú te adelantaste — trato de defenderse, ¿Como se le ocurría dudar de su hombría?.

— Claro si alguien debe de andar protegiendo la moral de otros.

Manu lo miro con rabia, pero no le dijo nada, pensaba retirarse pero se dio cuenta que Sebastián no le soltaba la mano. Lo miro sin poder evitarlo con una expresión de inquietud. El joven de cabellos claros le sonrió, tomo una de las dagas que llevaba al cinturón y se lo clavo en el dedo índice, con un movimiento tan rápido que no logro si quiera moverse. Le dolió, no mucho pero sintió el corte.

— Tranquilo — susurro llevando su dedo, que comenzaba a sangrar, hacia una pequeña esfera dorada que sostenía en su izquierda. Cuando la sangre de Manu la toco, la esfera cambio de colores, pasando de negro a verde verdoso y finalmente a rojizo. El mago frunció el ceño seriamente. Todos guardaban silencio.

— El mundo real — indico con sorpresa —, eres de esas criaturas de ese mundo, el mundo principal — lo miro con interés, Manu se sintió incomodo ante la fija mirada, y más aun cuando vio a Sebastián que parecía sentirse perturbado ante la sangre que caía de la mano del joven. Repentinamente le paso la lengua suavemente por su dedo herido. Manu de inmediato saco bruscamente su mano y retrocedió sonrojado, mientras el mago se saboreaba con expresión maliciosa, apretó los dientes con rabia.

— ¡Oye tú, ¿cómo te atreves?! — reclamó de inmediato molesto y sonrojado.

— Había escuchado que la sangre de los seres del mundo principal era muy dulce, nunca pensé que fuera realmente así — y sonrió, haciendo notar dos colmillos que antes no habían visto.

Diego se acerco molesto chocando con Manu que retrocedía, sin darse cuenta lo rodeo con su brazo y con tono desafiante agrego:

— ¡No te atrevas a tocar lo que es mío! — apretó los dientes con rabia.

Manu quiso reclamarle por lo que acababa de decir, pero le intrigaba aquella mirada del joven mago, tan profunda y maligna, parecía ver los ojos de un demonio.

Pero una suave risa interrumpió el ambiente que comenzaba a oler a sangre. El príncipe los miro a todos con gesto tranquilo.

— No te preocupes Manu, Sebastián, además de Mago, es un vampiro, a veces pierde un poco la compostura con la sangre muy dulce — le sonrió

Manuel un poco tenso no respondió nada, fijo su atención en Sebastián quien ahora volvía a tener su mirada tranquila y su dulce sonrisa, además sus colmillos habían desaparecido. Pero Diego seguía serio sin alejar su atención de su hermano.

— ¿Tú también eres un vampiro? — le susurro Manu

— No lo soy — respondió sin mirarlo —. Mi hermano fue mordido en uno de sus viajes y se volvió uno de ellos, normalmente no pierde el control, así que debes cuidarte de él.

— Entiendo — señalo, luego mirando al suelo sonrojado agrego —, ¿podrías dejar de abrazarme?

Cuando Diego noto lo que estaba haciendo lo soltó de inmediato, y aunque quiso evitarlo se sonrojo, era tan agradable su aroma, sentirlo tan cerca que aunque se alejo no podía olvidar aquella sensación. Manuel no reclamo, pensaba hacerlo pero no quería dejar de mirar a Sebastián, tenía la sensación de que si dejaba de mirarlo este iba a atacarlo. Y por eso, cuando el mago se acerco, de inmediato retrocedió.

— No me temas, no te hare daño, mi dulce néctar — le sonrió.

— ¿Dulce néctar? — puso una mueca en el rostro, ese era un sobrenombre para una chica, no para un chico.

— Creo que mejor me voy a mi habitación — retrocedió sintiendo escalofríos.

— Deja la puerta abierta, aun tenemos cosas que hacer — el rostro de Sebastián se vio tan amenazador que Manu aunque sintió temor lo miro con desafío.

— No tengo nada que hablar contigo — respondió molesto.

— ¿Quien dijo que quiero que hablemos? — se paso la lengua alrededor de los labios y aunque su perfecto rostro no perdía su belleza, su mirada adquirió un aire aun mas malicioso.

Manuel se sonrojo al imaginarse algo demasiado atrevido como para describirlo en estas líneas.

— Lo siento mucho — interrumpió Diego seriamente —, esta noche Manu dormirá conmigo.

— ¿Contigo? — exclamo nervioso pero mirándolo molesto.

— ¿Prefieres quedarte conmigo o con él? — le susurro sin mirarlo.

— ... con ninguno... — volteo molesto y sonrojado —, pero si me veo obligado a elegir a uno de los dos, que sea contigo — suspiro.

— Ya lo oíste, hermano — Diego miro a Sebastián desafiante, quien a pesar de que lo miro con gesto de sorpresa luego le sonrió.

— Entonces será en otra ocasión — índico dirigiéndose a Manu quien solo lo miro seriamente, ante lo cual el mago pareció divertirle más. — Me encargare de buscar una forma de ayudarte a volver a casa, pequeño.

Quiso decir algo pero mejor guardo silencio, lo mejor era salir lo más pronto de ahí, ya que todos en este lugar parecían haber perdido la cordura. En eso Diego lo abrazo atrayéndolo hacia sí, aun cuando no lo miraba ya que seguía los movimientos de Sebastián.

— Vete a tu habitación — le susurro en el oído — yo te seguiré luego, necesito dejarle algunas cosas claras a mi "hermanito".

¿Que se creía ahora para darle ordenes?, pero lo vio preocupado, demasiado intranquilo, por lo que sin decir nada se alejo del lugar, tras de sí vio la puerta cerrarse y no pudo saber lo que ahí adentro conversaron, claro que lo sabría más adelante. Pero por ahora Manu solo pensaba en volver a casa, y en este Diego que aun cuando lo detestaba lo había defendido.

Y recordando el último abrazo, y el aliento tibio de Diego cerca de su oreja, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— Estúpido Diego… — murmuro.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

Manuel se levantó de un sobresalto, acababa de tener una pesadilla horrible, había parecido tan real. Se tocó el rostro, estaba transpirando en frio. Se levanto dispuesta a ir hacia el pasillo cuando Diego quien seguía dormido lo agarro de la mano impidiéndole alejarse.

— ¡oye tu!... ¿está dormido? — se acercó mirándolo, luego en su sorprendido rostro se dibujo una molesta mueca —... ¿y qué haces acostado en la cama? recuerdo bien claro que tu dormirías en el sofá — Suspiro —, es inútil reclamarte si estas durmiendo.

Pero el joven de cabellos claros le afirmo con más fuerzas la muñeca.

— "No te vayas, no te alejes, que si sigues el sendero terminaras perdiendo. Perderás una parte de ti, las rosas rojas surgirán, y tus ojos caerán en el abismo de una oscura locura" — habló con una voz desconocida, no parecía el tono de aquel joven.

— ¿De qué hablas? — dio un tirón a su brazo con intenciones de que lo soltara pero Diego sin soltarlo cayó al suelo por el tirón.

El golpe termino por despertarlo, quien de inmediato se quejo por la caída.

— ¡Se mas suave! Boludo — reclamo tocándose la frente.

— Estabas poseído, Wn estúpido — indico Manu enojado recordando su extraña voz y lo que le había hablado.

— ¿Quien yo? ¿Estuviste tomando anoche? — preguntó mirándose en el espejo el feo golpe que se había hecho, ahora su rostro perfecto se vería muy extraño con ese moretón.

Como respuesta Manuel lo miró molesto, pero no le respondió ninguna palabra. Luego dirigió su atención a la puerta, le parecio ver una sombra que se deslizo rapidamente dentro de la habitación. Cerró los ojos un instante para olvidar lo molesto que se sentía, pero al abrir sus ojos se encontró frente a Sebastián que lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa, cuando vio que este levantaba la mano retrocedió enseguida, y cuando le toco la frente con un dedo al estar mal parado cayó hacia atrás quedando sentado en el suelo.

Sebastián sonrió cerrando levemente los ojos.

— No te asustes, soy solo yo

— Por eso me asuste — murmuro Manu alejando su mirada y sin ser oído por el joven mago.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — exclamó molesto Diego cruzando los brazos.

Sebastián pensaba decirle algo pero su atención se quedo fija en el chichón que empezaba a aparecer en la frente de Diego.

— Ya veo, por andar dándotelas de listo te han dado un golpe — indicó con inocencia.

— ¡No seas idiota! — Respondió de inmediato tapándose la frente —, solo me caí de la cama

— ¿De la cama? uhm... así que ambos estaban durmiendo juntos y... — los miró con expresión sospechosa.

— ¡Claro que no! — respondieron al unisonó

— ¡Este, se metió solo, no sé en qué momento! — gritó Manu señalando a Diego.

— ¡¿cómo que "Este"?!, boludo — replicó —, además tu... — guardo silencio poniéndose pálido — ¿En qué momento yo entre a tu cama? no lo recuerdo...

— ¡Ah sí! ahora finge no saberlo — reclamó molesto.

— No lo recuerdo... solo sé que...—- se agarró la cabeza como si le doliera —, parece que el golpe fue más fuerte de lo que pensé.

Manuel lo miró con seriedad, el chico de cabellos claros tenía expresión extraña en el rostro, como si no solo estuviera sintiendo un dolor físico. En eso Sebastián empezó a reírse a carcajadas ante la expresión incrédula de ambos jóvenes.

— Mi hermanito es sonámbulo — sonrió con sus ojos fijos en Manu quien sintió una leve sensación extraña, como de si algo escondieran aquellos ojos.

— ¡No soy sonámbulo! — reclamó Diego

— ¿Cuántas veces seguiremos peleando por lo mismo? — indicó Sebastián — hablas dormido, caminas dormido, eso para mí es ser un sonámbulo...

Diego le dio la espalda molesto.

— Bueno ¿nos vamos a desayunar? — agarró la mano de Manu arrastrándolo con él.

El joven de cabellos oscuros quiso decirle algo a Diego quien seguía dándoles la espalda, pero si hubiera visto su rostro se daría cuenta que lo mejor era dejarlo. Había una mueca rara, una expresión de temor, unos recuerdos vagos, una chica, sangre y lágrimas... ¿el golpe en su cabeza creaba esas imágenes borrosas que aparecían en su mente, imágenes sin explicaciones e incoherentes?

Francisco sonrió suavemente a Manuel cuando este se liberó de las manos de Sebastián y de inmediato se sentó al lado del joven príncipe.

— Veo que pásate buena noche — exclamo mientras sorbía su té.

— Si... — miró de reojo esperando que Sebastián dijera algo, pero este sonrió con inocencia.

— Bueno, tenemos buenas noticias — Francisco lo miró más alegre y casi ansioso —, ya sabemos cómo llevarte a tu hogar.

— ¿en serio? — los ojos del joven brillaron esperanzado, al fin podría volver.

— Sebastián trabajo toda la noche, no es fácil abrir un camino hacia tu mundo, pero hay un día en que se produce una fisura que podemos aprovechar.

— Así es, veras que las dimensiones o más bien dicho los mundos corren dentro de una misma corriente de energía, algunos a un ritmo más rápido que otros, y es por eso que es difícil comunicarlas entre sí, pero hay ocasiones en que esos caminos se cruzan y por un par de minutos corren a la misma velocidad. Es esa la ocasión en donde se pueden comunicar mundos de corrientes diferentes. — indicó seriamente Sebastián.

— ¿y eso sería? — preguntó Manu tratando de controlar su ansiedad.

— Dentro de 30 días — indico Sebastián.

Los miro preocupados, sabía que era lo mejor, por lo menos había una esperanza, pero estaba tan ansioso por volver que al escuchar treinta días se le hizo una eternidad. Sonrió pero no pudo borrar la triste expresión de su rostro, en eso sintió la cálida mano del príncipe blanco, lo miró con tranquilidad.

— No te preocupes, el tiempo pasara volando — se levantó —, si quieres me acompañas al jardín de rosas, conversemos un rato.

Todos los sirvientes hicieron una reverencia mientras el joven príncipe se alejaba hacia las afueras del palacio. Manuel se quedo viéndolo, era admirable la calidez que rodeaba al principe, que aun sentía en su mano la tibieza de la mano de Francisco. Se levantó de inmediato al sentir la fija mirada de Sebastián, se sentía incomodo ante esa mirada inocente junto a aquella sádica sonrisa.

— A veces me gusta imaginar que mis rosas cantan — sonrió Francisco deteniéndose en su jardín sin mirar a Manuel, luego volteo riéndose con suavidad —, no pensaras que estoy loco.

— No, Franc... digo su majestad — despues de ver flores con ojos, y arañas de 3 metros, no le parecia ilogico eso de escuchar flores cantando.

— Dime Francisco — sonrió —, Majestad suena demasiado, la verdad es que nunca me he sentido cómodo que me llamen así, si por mi fuera viviría lejos cultivando manzanas — se rió.

Lo miro con expresión tranquila, ahora entendía porque todos querían tanto al príncipe blanco y el porqué dentro de su palacio había una sensación de seguridad que no se sentía en otro lugar.

— A veces no sirve mucho tener tanto poder — indicó Francisco como si hubiera entendido lo que pensaba —, cuando a la persona que mas quieres la pierdes y no puedes recuperarla, ahí te das cuenta que este poder es efímero — sonrió con tristeza.

No supo que decirle, y dirigió su atención al jardín del palacio. El cielo se oscurecía, se aproximaba una tormenta.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

Llovía a cántaro. Rosaura paseaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de palacio. Cuando la detuvo una conversación que provenía de la biblioteca.

— Podrías dejar de molestarme — reclamó Diego con su mano en la cabeza, le dolía demasiado.

— Solo estaba preocupado por ti — sonrió suavemente Sebastián leyendo un libro — sabes que eso pasa por no tomarte el medicamento.

— ¡Cállate! — exclamó molesto — si ese medicamento me lo das tu dudo mucho que sea algo bueno.

— Hermanito sabes bien que eres sonámbulo — agregó sin mirarlo.

— ¡No soy sonámbulo! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

— Si no te tomas el medicamento tu cabeza se llenara de imágenes perturbadores y otra vez perderás la cordura — Sebastián lo miro seriamente —, ¿acaso lo has olvidado?

Se levantó y se acerco a la puerta abriéndola de golpe. Rosaura cayó al suelo y de inmediato pensó en usar sus poderes para desaparecer, pero Sebastián la rodeo con sus brazos.

— Si prometes ser una buena gatita te dejare ir — le murmuro al oído, su tibio aliento y su tono de voz hizo que la chica se sonrojara. — Nada de lo que aquí escuchaste debe salir de aquí ¿ok?, sino tendré que darte un castigo.

Rosaura asintió con la cabeza. No entendía de todas formas cual era el secreto ¿Que Diego tomara medicinas para no tener pesadillas? no le parecía nada de anormal. Pero el olor a sangre y muerte que rodeo a Sebastián durante ese rato le produjo tal escalofrió que hasta sus orejas de gato se erizaron.

En eso Sebastián levanto la mirada y sonrió con suavidad, Manu los miraba desde el fondo del pasillo, con una mueca como si estuviera malinterpretando la situación, luego al notar la sonrisa del joven vampiro movió la cabeza hacia los lados quitándose las locas ideas que habían venido a su cabeza. Rosaura aprovecho el momento de distracción, desapareciendo del abrazo de Sebastián y apareciendo escondida detrás de Manu. Sintió como la chica tiritaba, si supiera que por sus instintos felinos había sentido aquel olor a muerte entendería porque estaba tan asustada.

— ¿Oye estas bien? — le preguntó.

— Solo estábamos jugando — agregó Sebastián, pero la malicia de sus ojos parecían decir otra cosa.

— No me parece que estaban jugando — Manu levantó una ceja con una leve molestia —, no te enseño tu mamá a respetar a las mujeres.

Como respuesta el vampiro comenzó a reírse.  
>— En serio que eres una dulzura — lo miró fijamente encontrándose con la seria y molesta expresión del joven, era claro que no le gustaba que le dijeran "dulzura" —, no me tientes a hacerte daño.<p>

Pensaba aceptar el desafío pero luego se dio cuenta de la enorme desventaja entre ambos. Sebastián, un vampiro, tendría el doble de fuerzas que lo normal. Noto que la expresión de este se volvió seria, demasiado para alguien que siempre parecía estar sonriendo, lo miraba fijamente desafiándolo y parecía molesto ante el silencio de Manuel.

— Déjalo en paz — Diego apareció con un rostro que reflejaba que sentía mucho dolor.

— Si tú te tomas las pastillas prometo dejarlo en paz... por lo menos un tiempo — sus ojos se veían fieros, como un animal mirando a su presa.

Diego lo miro un instante entendiendo sus intenciones, parecía muy ansioso por morder a alguien, y en este caso sus posibles victimas parecían ser Rosaura y Manuel. No tenía otra opción, pero odiaba esas pastillas, siempre lo atolondraban y a veces le daba la sensación que lo hacía olvidar.

— Esta bien — respondió finalmente sin mirarlo, sentía que su hermano lo extorsionaba con ese tipo de amenazas.

— Muy bien — sonrió Sebastián — Manu te acompañara.

La expresión de Diego no fue la más agradable, Manu levanto las cejas con molestia ¿Que se creía este por darle órdenes? ¿y este otro porque ponía esa cara?. Suspiró. Rosaura seguía escondida detrás de él.

De mala gana de parte de ambos volvieron a la biblioteca, en donde un agradable calor subía desde la chimenea. La chica gato los miro a ambos, el ambiente no era el mejor.

— ¿Podrías dejar de tener esa cara desagradable? — reclamó Diego colocándose la mano en la cabeza.

— La tuya tampoco es de las mejores — le dijo extendiéndole un vaso de agua.

De mala gana tomo el vaso y se trago las pastillas bebiéndose el agua. Pensaba decirle que se fuera ya, quería estar solo. Pero lo miraba fijo con sus oscuros ojos.

— No necesito tu compasión — agregó molesto.

— No es compasión, idiota, me tienes preocupado ¿ya te sientes mejor?

— Oye deja ya de jugar al buen chico, ¿por qué no te vas por ahí y me dejas en paz? — respondió molesto.

— ¿Por que eres tan w... tan imbécil? — agregó con rabia, tenía ganas de golpearlo. Pero evito hasta decir un garabato, debia estar tranquilo, aunque ya era dificil, por mucho que Diego estuviera enfermo no dejaba de ser un imbecil.

— Tu no entiendes nada — lo miro molesto.

— Claro, es fácil decirlo cuando no eres claro, y sabes, si me odias me da lo mismo — pero mentía ¿cómo le iba a dar lo mismo si tan solo imaginarlo le dolía el pecho?

— No te odio — replicó Diego —, ni siquiera sé lo que siento... tengo miedo de tratar de entenderme.

— ¿Miedo a que? ¿a querer? — la expresión desalentadora de Manu lo helo.

¿Por qué lo miraba de esa forma?, acaso le dolía escuchar que prefería negar sus sentimientos por miedo a lo que eso significara. El joven de cabellos oscuros se alejo de su lado y dirigió su atención a los enormes ventanales de la habitación, afuera llovía y las gotas golpeaban el vidrio. Rosaura había desaparecido, no sabía en qué momentos, pero ya no estaba con ellos.

— Cuando pensaste que era una chica ahí no tenias miedo — murmuró apoyando su mano y cabeza en el ventanal —, ¿cambia todo por ser un chico?... eres incomprensible.

Diego dejo de mirarlo y dirigió su atención hacia el fuego de la chimenea.  
>— Si — respondió fríamente —, es imposible que pienses que las cosas serian iguales.<p>

El joven de cabellos oscuros lo miro fijamente y luego sonrió con tristeza.  
>— eres incomprensible... — repitió y se retiro de la habitación con una expresión amarga.<p>

No supo porque había dicho eso y lo vio alejarse sin ser capaz de detenerlo, no solo por el miedo a lo que comenzaba a sentir, las pastillas comenzaban a hacer efecto y se empezó a quedar dormido, y aunque el dolor de su cabeza comenzaba a desaparecer, el vacio que sentía en su pecho le produjo una triste sensación de soledad.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

Luego de un día de lluvias, el día siguiente todo había cambiado. El cielo azul se levantaba majestuoso siendo acompañado por los gratos rayos de Sol. Las flores empezaban a abrirse, los arboles rebozaban de felicidad danzando y jugando con la calidez del día. Hasta el ambiente dentro del palacio era más agradable.

Francisco desayunaba tranquilamente cuando Manu se asomo al comedor, le sonrió suavemente. El joven inclinó levemente la cabeza en forma respetuosa, y devolviendo la sonrisa se fue a sentar al lado del príncipe. A pesar de que le había sido difícil conciliar el sueño por culpa del Sombrerero Diego, las ansias de volver a casa lo habían despertado con mayor ánimo.

El príncipe blanco le había dicho que para cruzar a su mundo debían viajar a un lugar especial, bajo un enorme árbol floreado llamado Astaros, se dice que en ese lugar la magia se incrementa por lo cual facilitaría el trabajo de Sebastián. Pero como el viaje era largo, y tenían 30 días hasta la próxima Luna llena, tenían que hoy mismo partir rumbo a ese lugar. Para Manu aquello era mucho mejor que pasar encerrado sin hacer nada, además al parecer Diego no los acompañaría, y en las circunstancias en que se encontraba su relación, prefería que fuera así.

— Buenos días — saludo Sebastián mientras entraba al lugar con una enorme sonrisa —. Que agradable día soleado, realmente delicioso.

Manu se quedo mirándolo con curiosidad ¿Como un vampiro podía disfrutar tanto de un día soleado?, se supone que debería estar vuelto cenizas, sonrió con una leve malicia al imaginárselo gritar escandalosamente y volverse cenizas al ver el Sol.

— Y hablando de delicioso, hoy has madrugado Manu — lo miró fijamente con una expresión sexy. Sus ojos que reflejaban maldad hacían un grato contraste con su dulce sonrisa.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, con esa forma como lo miraba el joven vampiro era difícil no reaccionar así. Desvió la mirada para no seguir mirándolo a los ojos.

— "Maldito Eduardo Cullen" — pensó, este era el apodo que le había dado a Sebastián, porque claro, Vampiro más brillos igual a Eduardo Cullen, un personaje popular de novelas de vampiros. Aunque eso sí, no tenía idea si dicho personaje tenía esa sádica expresión con la que usualmente lo miraba Sebastián.

— Pueden dejar de mirarse de esa forma tan libidinosa, ustedes dos — entró Diego muy molesto y con el cabello desordenado como si se hubiera levantado corriendo de la cama.

Sebastián lo miro con gesto burlesco, mientras que Manuel con cara de querer golpearlo ¿además porque se presentaba en ese estado?.

— Que gracioso lo que los celos son capaces de hacer — comentó el vampiro sin cambiar su expresión.

— Cállate... — lo amenazo Diego —, ¡si abres la boca te la romperé a trompadas!

— Uy, que agresivo, hermanito mío — agregó con fingida inocencia —, no quieres que todos sepan que la única forma que logre sacarte de la cama fue decirte que si llegaba primero al comedor le daría un beso de buenos días a Manu, y que por eso saliste corriendo sin alcanzar a peinarte ni lavarte la cara.

Diego se puso rojo y Manu los miro con cara de desagradable sorpresa.

— ¿Qué cosa se creen ustedes dos que soy yo? — les reclamó de inmediato.

— ¡Maldito! — exclamó Diego lanzándose contra su hermano para golpearlo, pero este al igual que Rosaura tenia la habilidad de desaparecer, y a unos centímetros de recibir el golpe desapareció.

Ni siquiera habían salido de su sorpresa cuando apareció frente de Manu y le dio un sorpresivo beso dejándolos a todos sorprendidos. Francisco levanto las cejas con gesto divertido, mientras Sebastián alejándose de Manu sonreía al ver la expresión de su rostro, aun tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. Los labios del vampiro eran algo frio, bueno algo lógico si se piensa que es un muerto viviente ¿o eso eran los Zombies?

Para sorpresa de Diego, la reacción de Manuel no fue la esperada, ya que después de su sorpresa torno una expresión tranquila y algo fría, y cruzando los brazos agregó:

— Para la próxima pídeme permiso antes de andar dando besos de esa forma.

— ¿Entonces me das permiso para darte otro? — sonrió Sebastián divertido por lo que le acababa de decir el joven.

— No, ya fue suficiente por hoy — tomo asiento tomando su té como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero por dentro estaba a punto de gritar y chillar porque este lo había besado sin que él quisiera, que se creían que era, ¿un juguete?. Sin embargo le produjo cierta satisfacción al ver el rostro de Diego, hervía de celos, sobre todo al verlo actuar tan tranquilo, así que debía fingir que no le importaba que Sebastián lo hubiera besado, con tal de molestar más al joven de cabellos claros

— ¡Por lo menos date a respetar! — le grito Diego con rabia al verlo tan tranquilo.

— ¿Me hablas a mí? — preguntó Manuel mirándolo con inocencia —. Yo que recuerde no te he dado ninguna autorización para que opines respecto a lo que debo hacer si alguien me besa o no. Eso es exclusivamente asunto mío, la mayoría de edad ya la cumplí hace mucho como para que alguien como tú me diga lo que debo o no debo hacer.

Diego lo miró fijamente, se veía muy molesto, pero no sabía que decir luego de la respuesta de Manuel. Tenia razón ¿con que derechos le criticaba su forma de actuar si ambos no eran nada?. El ambiente se comenzaba a poner tenso.

— ¡Estamos listo para comenzar el viaje! — exclamo Rosaura con emoción entrando a la sala.

Se detuvo al ver la expresión de Diego, quien no dejaba de mirar molesto a Manu. Este miraba hacia la ventana tomando su té. Sebastián sonreía con malicia mirándolos a ambos, mientras que Francisco algo nervioso sonreía sin saber cómo quitar el tenso ambiente.

Al fin estaban a punto de iniciar el viaje, Manu salió con emoción y se detuvo cuando el Sol lo encegueció en la puerta. De ahora en adelante se enfocaría solo en salir de ahí, nada de Diegos heterosexuales con sombrero, ni gatas pervertidas, solo debía aguantar a ese vampiro brillante, e imaginaba que un par de soldados los acompañaría. En eso algo le llamo la atención, una cosa peluda, enorme, de puro verla se puso azul.

— ¡¿Que mierda hace esa cosa aquí otra vez?! — exclamó soltando las cosas que llevaba para el viaje.

Y así era, su amiga la araña (léase capitulo 1) de tres metros estaba justo ahí, a la salida del palacio. Sobre ella Rosaura lo miraba sin entender.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Es mi amiga Bella, nos llevara hacia el árbol sagrado — exclamo la chica gato.

Manu miro sus patas peludas, sus miles de ojos y esos colmillos que no dejaba de mover, y si estaba azul ahora se puso hasta morado. Por ningún motivo pensaba subirse en esa cosa.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Rosaura sin entenderlo.

— Creo que sufre de aracnofobia — se rio Diego burlesco mientras salía con sus cosas.

— ¿Tú a dónde vas? — exclamo el chico de cabellos oscuros al verlo salir listo para viajar. ¿No se supone que Diego no iría?

— Voy con ustedes, cambie de opinión a última hora — respondió con tono pesado y sin detenerse dio un salto subiéndose al lomo de la araña. — ¿Vienes o te da miedo la arañita?

— Esa cosa no es una arañita ¡Es una arañota! — le gritó molesto.

En eso sintió que alguien lo agarraba de la cintura y lo levantaba en sus brazos. Se encontró con los ojos maliciosos de Sebastián.

— No te preocupes, yo te protegeré.

No supo si estaba mejor en sus brazos o con la araña, de cualquier forma Diego los miraba tan molesto que sus ojos parecían echar chispas.

— Ah sí, nos acompañara el ayudante de su majestad, saluden a Panchito — agregó el vampiro sonriendo suavemente.

— ¡Hola Panchito! — saludo Rosaura.

Manu se quedo viéndolo, a lo lejos se notaba que era el príncipe Francisco, sin su corona y su ropa real, pero había que ser bien tonto para no darse cuenta.

— Hola Pancho — saludo Diego — ¿Tú no le temes a las arañas como ese niñito?

— ¿Como que niñito? — reclamó Manuel —, además como no se dan cuenta que es el príncipe Francisco.

— ¿El príncipe donde? — pregunto Rosaura mirando a todos lados.

— No veo al príncipe en ningún lugar — agregó Diego con gesto de burla — ¿el miedo a las arañas te hace perder el sentido?

— Pero... — no podía creerlo, Pancho y Francisco eran la misma persona, rostros idénticos, solo ropa distinta, ¿Cómo demonios no se daban cuenta? — "Esta cuestión ya paso en "La amenaza Chantasma" ¿cómo no se dan cuenta que es la misma persona?" — pensó sacudiendo la cabeza con desesperación.


End file.
